Rien de tel que de jouer les fantômes
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Chapitre 4 la fin de cette fic alors Trowa comment Wufei vas t'il réagir?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyô maxwell : bin ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic pour caser trotro et wuwu!**

**Wufei : et c'est fous ce que tu nous as pas manquer ! **

**Kyô maxwell :tu es vraiment un sang cœur ! et moi qui comptais te laisser indemne dans cette fic !**

**Duo : voyons on parle de Wufei là ! Ton souffre douleur préféré !**

**Heero : en plus il arrête pas de dire que les onnas son faibles !**

**Quatre : il ronchonne tout le temps sans qu'on sache pourquoi ! **

**Wufei : on vois les amis…**

**Kyô maxwell : c'est surtout que si je te fais pas souffrir ça vas forcément tomber sur l'un d'eux Ils se mettent à l'abris en te jettant dans la gueule du lion !**

**rien de tel que de jouer les fantômes : Chapitre 1**

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME CANARDER BANDE D'ABRUTIIIIIIIIII !

Duo, les larmes aux yeux, courait à vive allure dans l'une des bases d'OZ. Il se retourna brièvement pour s'apercevoir que oui, la vingtaine de soldats d'OZ étaient toujours à ses trousses, en train de lui tirer dessus. Mais pourtant, jusque là, tout ce passait bien, il était en train de saboter les bases de données de l'ordinateur central tranquillement. Mais il avait fallu qu'il ait ce foutu rhume ! Et qu'il éternue juste au moment où les gardes passaient par là !

Duo fulminait de rage ! De toute manière, tout était de la faute de Heero ! Ben oui ! Ce crétin d'iceberg mutant partageait la même chambre que lui. Et comme Duo ne parvenait pas à dormir car il faisait trop froid la nuit dernière, il avait tout naturellement rejoint glaçon man dans son lit. Et, bien entendu, avait collé ses pieds glacés contre le japonais. Tout ceci était purement innocent en plus ! Mais bien sur comme Heero n'avait aucun tact il l'avait enfermé dehors dans le froid de l'hiver ! Et bam ! Un rhume !

Pendant que Duo pestait intérieurement contre Heero, il entra dans une sorte de hangar. Il se cacha derrière quelques bidons avec la marque de la radioactivité dessus. Les gardes arrivèrent quelques minutes après, ils scrutèrent les environs. Avançant avec précaution. Tenant en joug tout ce qui pourrait être une bonne cachette pour le pilote fugitif.

Duo garda son calme, il n'avait pas peur de se faire démasquer car il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit les soldats s'en iraient.

- ATTTTTCHOUUUUUMMM !

Les coups de feux fusèrent alors vers le fond du hangar, canardant un pilote complètement désemparé et furieux ! Une balle transperça le bidon derrière lequel le jeune homme était caché. L'aspergeant bien entendu de son contenu verdâtre.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai , s'exclama Duo en frappant rageusement du poing cette saloperie de bidon. Les gardes arrivèrent au quart de tour, encerclant la planque du pilote 02. Celui-ci mit les mains derrière sa tête et se releva en fulminant.

- Mais où est le pilote de Gundam , s'exclama l'un des soldats en tournant la tête de tout les cotés.

- Il s'est encore enfuit , rugit un autre, ALLEZ ! CHERCHEZ LE ! IL NE DOIT PAS ÊTRE BIEN LOIN !

Duo, quand à lui, n'y comprenait strictement rien ! Il baissa lentement les bras et regarda les soldats, qui étaient juste face à lui quelques secondes plus tôt, s'en aller en dehors du hangar.

- Ben ? C'est pas comme si j'étais invisible…, murmura-t-il

Le natté baissa la tête mais ne vit rien, ses jambes n'étaient plus là ! Affolé, il leva une main mais rien, du vide, que dale, niente !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

- Haaaaa je m'ennuie , s'exclame Wufei en entrant dans le salon. Il s'affala dans le canapé à coté de Quatre qui regardait sans grand intérêt la télévision.

- Oui, tu as raison Wufei ! Il ne nous arrive rien de bien palpitant en ce moment… , souffla le blond

- Surtout depuis que Maxwell est en mission ! Y a personne qui me fait enrager… , continua Wufei

Heero, qui pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier, tiqua au nom du natté. Ce sale parasite qui squatte son lit.

Quatre soupira encore une fois, il s'empara de quelques mèches de cheveux de Wufei pour commencer à faire des petites nattes. Wufei n'eut d'ailleurs, pas la force de protester. Au moins ça faisait une occupation à l'un d'eux. Il tourna les yeux vers Trowa. Tranquillement assis dans son canapé, et complètement absorber par son livre. Wufei laissa glisser sa tête sur les genoux de Quatre pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec ses cheveux plus facilement :

- Et toi, tu ne t'ennuies pas Barton ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le chinois, il fronça un sourcil. Et sans répondre, celui-ci se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Wufei soupira, depuis qu'ils vivaient tous en colocation, Trowa semblait le détester. D'habitude Wufei n'était pas genre à se prendre la tête pour ce genre de futilité mais là, ça lui faisait drôlement mal au cœur.

Quatre reprit la parole pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

- Mais, en faite, Duo aurait dû rentrer depuis plus d'une heure non ?

- Si ça se trouve il a eu des problèmes…, murmure le chinois

- On attend une heure de plus et on va le chercher, affirme Heero d'un ton neutre

Enfin il fallait dire que Duo était rentré depuis plus d'une demie heure, il était même passé devant le nez de Quatre, était resté cinq bonnes minutes devant la télé pour voir si le blondinet l'avait ressenti. Mais rien !

A présent le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et faisait un superbe effort de concentration pour redevenir visible devant le miroir. Les minutes passèrent et rien n'y fit.

- RHAAAAA BORDEL ! CA ME FAIT CHIER CE TRUC , hurla-t-il alors en sortant de la chambre et en descendant comme un éléphant les escaliers

- PUTAIN C'EST BIEN MA VEINE , cria-t-il en passant par le salon sous trois paires d'yeux abasourdis

Wufei se redressa doucement, scrutant les alentours

- Vous avez pas entendu une sorte de murmure ?

- Oui, un murmure assez agressif

Duo se retourna vivement, ils l'avaient brièvement entendu. Le natté comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient les fantômes. Il se posta devant les deux jeunes hommes

- HEY C'EST MOI DUOOOOO , hurla-t-il le plus fort possible

Heero haussa un sourcil assez intrigué.

- Vous avez entendu , s'exclame Quatre en se levant précipitamment

- Oui !

- Cette voix vient de dire « c'est moi Zorro » , questionne le blondinet

- Non, il a dit « c'est moi Diego ! » , assure le chinois

-MAIS NON LES MECS C'EST DUOOOOOO , s'égosilla Duo en gesticulant dans tout les sens. Mais s'était sans résultat bien sur, il tourna son regard vers Heero. Celui continuait de pianoter sur son pc sans trop se préoccuper du phénomène qui se déroulait derrière lui.

Et pendant que les deux autres tremblaient en émettant l'hypothèse d'un fantôme, Duo claqua des doigts. Il s'élança vers Heero et commença à écrire sur le clavier du brun.

Ainsi celui-ci eu le loisir de s'apercevoir avec stupeur qu'au beau milieu de son rapport il était écrit « au secours c'est moi Duo et je suis invisible ! ». Heero cligna des yeux simultanément, il se gratta la tête, puis s'asséna lui-même quelques claques sur le crâne.

- Je déconne là…, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête

Duo le frappa d'une taloche sur le crâne tout en jurant dans toutes les langues devant la lenteur du pilote 01. Heero sursauta, et se leva d'un bond. Il commença à sonder les alentours sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres.

- Duo ?

- OUAIIIIIIII CHUI LA !

Heero se retourna pour se tourner pile poil face à Duo. Il tendit son bras à l'aveuglette. Duo put alors ressentir le bout des doigts du pilote 01 sur sa joue. Le natté ferma les yeux comme pour savourer ce simple contact, qui fut d'ailleurs éphémère. Heero se retourna vivement vers Wufei et Quatre :

- C'est Duo ! Il est devenu invisible !

- Hein , s'étonne les deux autres

* * *

- MAIS VEUX-TU ARRÊTER DE BOUGER MAXWELL , s'énerva Wufei qui tentait par tout les moyens de couvrir le visage de Duo de talque.

Après leur étrange découverte, les G boys avaient fait appel au Docteur J afin d'obtenir une sorte d'antidote pour Duo. Le vieil homme avait donné comme directive de couvrir Duo de talque afin qu'il soit visible le temps qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème.

Mais pendant tout ce temps Duo devait s'occuper, et rien de tel que de jouer les fantômes ! Il avait déjà tout prévus, faire peur à Wufei pendant la nuit, déplacer les meubles dans la chambre de Quatre, lire le journal intime de Trowa et le meilleur pour la fin, tripoter Heero pendant qu'il dort. A quel magnifique programme pensa-t-il en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

- Bon, Quatre finit de mettre le talque s'il te plaît ! J'ai plus de patience , s'exclama le chinois en se dirigeant dans la cuisine afin de se laver les mains. Celles-ci étaient devenues blanches à présent.

Trowa était lui aussi dans la cuisine, en train de faire la vaisselle. Le châtain était comme les autres, assez étonné de voir ou plutôt de ne plus voir Duo.

- Ho, je ne savais pas que tu faisais la vaisselle, ça te dérange si je me lave les mains , questionna le pilote 05 en tentant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Trowa le sonda un instant du regard, il s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et sans un mot, le châtain quitta la pièce. Wufei soupira, il était complètement désespéré.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à présent, tous les pilotes de Gundam s'étaient rendus dans leurs chambres respectives. Seul Heero et Duo partageait la même chambre. Le natté avait assiégé la salle de bain et admirait son visage blanc dans le miroir. Soudain un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres couvertes de talque. Il s'empara d'une serviette et se débarrassa de sa poudre blanche. Une fois redevenue entièrement invisible Duo rejoint sa chambre. Il jura en voyant que Heero ne dormait pas encore, pourtant il était 1heure du matin ! Bon sa séance de tripotage devra attendre un peu. Une chose était sur Wufei lui dormait !

Sur la pointe des pieds le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre au fond du couloir. L'invisible fut d'ailleurs assez étonné de voir que sa porte était entrouverte. Il savait que le chinois préférait dormir la porte fermée. Duo approcha alors et pus entendre distinctement une sorte de sanglot. N'y tenant plus, le pilote 02 passa sa tête invisible par la porte pour y découvrir une scène troublante.

Wufei dormait paisiblement dans son lit, agenouiller à son chevet, la tête dans les bras, Trowa pleurait. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « pardon, pardon » inlassablement. Ajoutant par moment des petit « je t'aime tellement »

Duo fronça les sourcils, il venait de découvrir un incroyable secret. Troublé, le natté recula et retourna dans sa chambre.

A suivre

**Kyô Maxwell : wala ! Premier chapitre bouclé mais par contre j'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour me dire si vous avez je cite : -aimé la fic**

**-détesté la fic**

**-aimé mangé un cookie**

**-trouvé que franchement la rentrée c'est pas génial même si ça a rien a voir avec la fic**

**-l'intention de vous plaindre a la chaîne M6 pour cause de diffusion de stupidité comme vive la cantine, mon chien fait la loi, mon enfant fait la loi ect…**

**Bref mettez moi une review car je veux connaître tout ça pour savoir si je fais une suite a ce navet ou pas merci beaucoup !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyô Maxwell : franchement je dois l'avouer ! Je n'avais pas prévu de suite à cette fic prévoyant un super flop mais en ayant reçu vos reviews (auxquelles j'ai eu le plaisir de répondre aux bas de cette fic) j'ai tout de suite tapé la suite !**

**Duo : le pire c'est que tu savais même pas ce qui allait se passer après**

**Kyô Maxwell : Exact, j'ai passé la nuit dessus**

**Wufei : Pas la peine de te donner autant de mal pour ce navet !**

**Heero : Y a intérêt que je passe pas pour un imbécile !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui détourne des yeux : heu non non ! Tu ne passes pas pour un imbécile**

**Trowa l'œil pas content : ………….. (JE VEUX PARLER À WUFEI DANS CETTE FIC !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : il faut vraiment que je trouve une secrétaire pour les réclamations **

**Rien de tel que de jouer les fantômes : Chapitre 2**

Wufei se réveilla lorsque les doux rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage. Il s'étira lentement puis roula hors de son lit pour se traîner vers la cuisine. Une fois avoir bu son café noir, sans sucre bien que ce soit écœurant pour lui. Là il serait complètement réveiller. Il salua Quatre qui était déjà debout et après avoir remplis sa tasse de son breuvage, il pris place à ses cotés.

- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Duo, soupire Quatre

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger pour lui… Enfin, je dois t'avouer que les cris de Duo me manque un peu…

- Ouai, c'est vraiment calme…

Enfin, Wufei avait raison, Duo ne pouvait plus hurler à tout vent, mais il pouvait encore faire un max de connerie. Car depuis la nuit dernière, le natté n'avait fait que réfléchir. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il se devait d'aider Trowa. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Alors que Wufei se levait pour sortir de la cuisine, ce fut au tour du troisième pilote d'y entrer. Le chinois le salua avec le sourire. Il s'attendait sans doute à ne pas obtenir de réponse mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait suivre.

Trowa s'était mystérieusement retrouvé dans les bras du brun. Wufei écarquilla les yeux alors que le troisième pilote s'était redressé aussi vite que possible.

- Et ben alors tu ne tiens plus debout , s'étonne Wufei en arborant un petit sourire

- J'ai été poussé… , murmura-t-il

Wufei parut étonné, mais pas parce que Trowa avait été poussé par une personne peut-être invisible, non. Tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Trowa lui avait adressé la parole. Cette simple phrase lui avait littéralement réchauffé le cœur.

Le châtain, quand à lui, se retourna lentement tout en scrutant les alentours. Est-ce que Duo était impliqué là dedans ?

Trowa foudroya du regard tous les coins et recoins de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Essayant d'entre apercevoir un petit bonhomme de talc passer en rigolant. Mais ce que celui-ci ne savait pas c'était que Duo avait déserté depuis longtemps, pour remettre son talc et donc plaider non coupable.

Puis ce fut le déclic pour Trowa. Il se tourna vivement vers le chinois, le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il venait de tomber dans les bras de Wufei, lui, dans les doux bras du pilote 05 !

Il arbora des yeux globuleux, recula de quelques pas avant de prendre la fuite vers sa chambre sous le regard étonné de l'asiatique. Fallait dire que le Français était assez long à la détente.

* * *

Heero se réveilla à son tour, il tourna son regard vers l'homme talc mais bien évidement celui-ci n'y était plus. Ou peut-être y était-il sans qu'il ne le voit. Heero eut une sueur froide, lâcher un Duo invisible dans leur planque faisait à peu près le même effet que de lâcher une meute de loups affamés sur le chaperon rouge. 

A présent Heero appréhendait même d'aller prendre sa douche. Celui-ci s'empara alors de son flingue confortablement installé sous son oreiller et ouvrit d'un coup de pied la salle de bain.

- DUO ! SORS D'ICI , cria-t-il en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

Heero resta quelques minutes dans cette position puis relâcha son attention. C'était pas le moment d'être parano ! Après tout Duo n'était pas son ennemi, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire sous la douche hein ? (ndla : bin… Utilise ta tête).

Rassuré, le brun ferma la porte derrière lui pour enfin se déshabiller tranquillement. Mais Heero avait toutes les raisons d'être parano, car, assis dans un coin de la salle de bain, Duo guettait et jubilait en même temps. Il émit un gémissement admiratif en voyant son très cher Hee-chan se déshabiller.

Heero aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, se retourna direct vers l'endroit où Duo avait émis ce petit cri. Il plissa les yeux espérant voir quelque chose :

- Duo , murmura-t-il en tentant d'attraper de sa main valide le pot de talc sur le lavabo. Ledit Duo essaya doucement de glisser vers la gauche. De plus, une chose clochait ! Hier encore ses quatre partenaires ne pouvait pas l'entendre à moins qu'il ne crie. A présent, il avait à peine émit un petit bruit que Heero l'avait directement entendu et trouvé. Son pouvoir d'invisibilité s'estompait-il ?

Mais le moment présent n'était pas à se poser des questions stupides ! Il était si près du but ! Il avait déjà tout planifié en plus ! Tout d'abord, il serait resté à contempler le magnifique corps du japonais ruisselant sous les gouttes d'eau et du savon Ushuaïa. Puis, le meilleur pour la fin, il serait entrer à son tour sous la douche et aurait fait connaître au pilote 01 des plaisirs auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé dans sa tête de glaçon puceau.

Duo en salivait d'avance d'ailleurs. Il était tellement plongé dans ses idées lubriques qu'il n'eu pas la bonne idée d'esquiver le nuage de talc qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers lui.

- DUOOOOO , hurla alors le japonais en reconnaissant son colocataire de chambre.

Duo déglutit péniblement, il tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais blêmit d'un coup lorsque le japonais s'empara de son flingue.

Dans des moments comme ça, l'être humain possède un superbe réflexe digne d'un homme, c'est la fuite ! Mais Duo n'était pas un homme normal, non mais plutôt un homme suicidaire. Le jeune homme invisible se releva dignement, s'épousseta un peu, laissant quelques particules de talc voler dans l'air. Puis il s'avança vers celui qui le menaçait de son flingue, le plus doucement possible, sans gestes brusques. Heero le regarda faire, enfin regarda les partis du corps visibles du jeune homme. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que le deuxième pilote s'approchait un tout petit peu trop de sa petite personne, envahissant quelque peu son espace vital.

Le natté décela dans le regard froid de son vis-à-vis un léger trouble. Duo en fut d'ailleurs tout heureux, cela voulait dire que même invisible et couvert de talc, il faisait de l'effet au japonais. Invisible man respira un bon coup, puis le plus doucement possible posa ses lèvres blanches sur celle tentatrice du pilote du Wing.

* * *

Le cœur de Trowa battait la chamade, il porta la main à sa poitrine pour sentir son organe vital pulser à vive allure. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il se calme. 

- oui , rit-il assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit, ce n'est pas si dramatique si je me suis trouvé l'espace d'une minute dans ses magnifiques bras ! Tout contre son torse !

Trowa piqua un far monumentale tout en s'arrachant les cheveux. Mais une chose était sur, Duo était forcement dans le coup ! Le châtain se leva d'un bond pour sortir de sa chambre, il devait en avoir le cœur net !

D'ailleurs il était là ce traître, tout couvert de talc en train de courir à une vitesse fulgurante dans les couloirs. Alors qu'il allait l'interpeller, le pilote 03 évita de justesse une balle. Trowa écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que ladite balle s'était encastrée dans le mur derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Ce fut au tour du japonais de courir, sans doute à la suite de Duo. Tentant de lui faire sauter la cervelle avec son flingue tout en pestant contre ce foutu natté. Mais ce n'étais pas le fait qu'Heero tente de faire la peau de l'américain qui choquait Trowa, ni le fait qu'il avait éviter de justesse la mort. Non rien de tout cela ! Ce qui le choquait s'était que d'habitude, lorsque Heero canardait quelqu'un il n'était pas complètement nu !

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel , questionna Wufei qui venait d'éviter de justesse une tornade blanche. Le chinois vira au cramoisie en se rendant compte que Heero nous faisait un superbe remake d'Adam.

- Yu…Yuy , bafouilla-t-il, alors que ledit Yuy disparaissait dans le tournant d'un couloir.

Wufei resta un instant interdis, le regard complètement bloquer sur l'endroit dans lequel les deux jeunes hommes avaient disparu. Finalement, celui-ci reprit ses esprits et tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche repris sa route vers sa chambre. Il croisa bien entendu Trowa, celui-ci avait retrouvé son air glacial et ignora bien évidement le chinois, le bousculant par inadvertance alors qu'il tentait de fuir le jeune homme.

- Pardon… , murmura-t-il par réflexz tout en continuant sa route, sans un seul regard à l'intention du brun

Wufei quand à lui sursauta. Lorsque Trowa lui avait dit pardon…Il avait comme l'impression que ce mot lui était familier. Il se retourna lentement, observant Trowa s'éloigner de lui d'un pas presser. Il le fuyait encore…

Les yeux du chinois s'assombrirent, une drôle de sensation l'envahissait. Sa gorge le serrait étrangement et il avait une folle envie de se frotter les yeux.

- ARRÊTEZ TOUT LES DEUX , hurla alors une voix provenant du salon

Wufei s'y dirigea rapidement pour être témoin d'une scène dans laquelle Quatre tenait le rôle principal. Un sceau d'eau à la main, celui-ci venait de renverser son contenu sur les deux protagonistes. Heero put alors constater qu'à la place de Duo se trouver une flaque de talc et que celui-ci avait forcement pris la fuite.

Quatre détourna vivement les yeux, rouge de confusion. Il tendit un petit torchon à Heero tout en lui conseillant d'aller s'habiller. Heero garda la tête haute, s'empara du bout de tissu afin de cacher le strict minimum et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se couvrir le corps !

Quatre et Wufei restèrent un instant à ce regarder tout penaud avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson. Après quelques minutes les deux jeunes pilotes récupérèrent leurs calmes et Wufei se redirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre sa douche.

Mais tapis dans un coin de la pièce, Duo, les bras croisés regardaient le pilote 05 partir. Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres invisibles alors qu'il se mit en tête de trouver Trowa. Après tout, après ce qui venait de ce passer, l'homme talc avait bien besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Celui-ci resta un instant songeur. Après tout, tout ce baiser échangé avec Heero valait bien tout ce remue-ménage. Heero n'était encore qu'un novice dans la matière ! Ce crétin avait simplement pris peur lorsque le pilote de DeathScythe avait tenté de mettre sa langue dans la bouche du japonais. Si ça se trouve, c'était son premier baiser , pensa-t-il

Et tout content, sautillant presque. Il se mit en quête de Trowa, une idée plus que prometteuse en tête pour faire aller plus loin le couple Trowa/Wufei. Qui soit dit en passant n'était pas encore un couple !

A suivre

**Kyô maxwell : avant les réponses aux reviews je me dois de faire un bilan du sondage sur les cookies ! Je vois que tout le monde aime ce petit gâteau aux pépites si douces ! Mais pensez vous qu'ils font le poids contre les effroyable PEPITO AU SACHET FRAICHEUR ! Je pense que je Pépito prendra bientôt le contrôle de la terre ! **

**Enfin bref je me reprend si vous n'avez pas aimé cette suite, ou encore si vous voulez que Heero sorte avec Quatre plutôt qu'avec Duo, ou encore si vous voulez que Kyô maxwell fasse la danse de Dora l'exploratrice en haut de la tour Eifel avec un tutu rose (et franchement ça serait méchant de me faire faire ça !) Laissez moi une reviews et je verrais ce que je peux faire**

**Réponses aux reviews (pasqu'elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir)**

**Catirella :**

Personnellement je n'aime pas le navet n'on plus je trouve ça dégueu ! Et j'ai pas non plus faire des navetsTT. D'ailleurs je trouve que ton pied est un très bon négociateur la preuve j'ai fait une suite ! non non je me sentais pas du tout menacer au contraire…ha oui je te remercie pour le mot « talc » pour être franche je voulais regarder dans le dico mais il était trop loin de moi (enfouis sous mes DVD de Fruits basket que je n'ose plus toucher de peur d'attraper la lèpre !).

J'ai cru comprend que tu avais un ADORABLE bébé (citation : bébé chiante) si tu veux Duo peu te filer du talc (il a des relations et des tombés du camion !) enfin si ça t'intéresse. En tout cas mille merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu pourra lire la suite de ce navet !

**Choupette :**

Ecoute…J'adore ton pseudo ! En faite j'aime bien ce mot Choupette je le trouve drôle !

Duo : si tu dit a Kyô maxwell coton tige et stylo bic elle pète de rire !

Kyô maxwell exploser de rire : MOUHAHAHA COTON TIGE ! reprend constance quoi moi y a des mots qui me font rire

Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fais de rentrer non plus ! (Je n'ai pas eu de fac ni d'école ni rien même pas un cookie!) Mais au moins une chose est sur c'est que j'ai fait la suite grâce à vos reviews (je comptais vraiment pas faire de suite ! ) alors merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Et j'attend de savoir si la suite t'a plus

**Tatyndra**

u tu adore le 3X5 ? KYAAAAAAAAAA c'est mon couple préféré ! Si tu veux militons ensemble pour le couple 3X5 ! X3….heu oups je me suis emporter…je dois dire que je ne fait que des fic 3X5 j'en ais fais plus d'une vingtaine sur FFnet (je crois pas sur sans doute)

Par contre une chose m'affole, Tatyndra…TU N'AS PLUS RIEN DANS TES PLACARDS ! OO mais comment peu tu survivre sans une dose descente de sucrerie ?

Duo : tu veux du talc ?

Kyô Maxwell : ça ne se mange pas è.é

Bien je vais faire une cotisation pour les lecteurs de fic qui ne peuvent plus se nourrir ! Je vais appeler ça une cotisation pour les lecteurs de fic qui ne peuvent plus se nourrir ! Pour le moment laisse moi t'envoyer ce magnifique paquet de cookie aux véritables pépites de chocolats !

Sinon pour le moment je ne sais pas si Heero est amoureux de Duo…je me tâte encore pour qu'il ait une liaison avec Quatre vas savoir !

Et vu ton empressement pour la suite de cette fic je me suis dit ok essayons de faire la fic pour demain ! donc là je dois la donner a ma bêta lectrice et promis je la met en ligne ! en tout cas merci merci et remercie pour ta super review et espérons que la suite ne te déçoive pas

**seikyo no tenshi :**

je dois avouer que ta petite review ma fait rire

moi aussi je préfère les cookies entièrement en chocolat ! D'ailleurs il me faut ma dose hebdomadaire de chocolat pour survivre chaque jour…quoi ? Tu doutes ? Mais c'est mon médecin qui me l'a prescrit ! Si je le jure

Bref merci a toi aussi pour ta reviews, maintenant que je sais que tu aime les cookies j'en ferais les acteurs principaux dans le chapitre suivant !

**Eypi :**

Tu sais je devrais t'engager pour faire mes résumer (point faible de Kyô Maxwell : une quiche en résumé !)

Non pas de problème je vais au moins arranger les problèmes de chacun mais une chose est sur tu as complètement raison ! Duo à déjà son costume d'halloween ! Il en a de la chance ! En plus c'est original

Duo : ouai pas comme toi qui te déguise chaque année en comment tu dis déjà ?

Kyô maxwell : je suis déguisé en costume d'humain !

Duo : tout ce qu'il y a de plus original quoi !

Et puis moi ce que j'ai bien aimé aussi dans ta reviews s'était le « vivement la suite qui donc DOIT être faite » à cette instant j'ai eu la vague impression que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix0

Et donc comme les désirs des lecteurs sont des ordres j'ai obéis ! Merci pour cette reviews en tout cas ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

**Naviek :**

Et dire que ma bêta lectrice ma dit que le coup de l'invisibilité s'était du déjà vu ! TT bref par contre le coup de Trowa qui ignore Wufei alors qu'il l'aime je dois avouer que je ne l'ais pas pécher loin…en faite c'est moi qui fait ça dans la vrai vie ! Lorsque j'aime quelqu'un je fait tout pour l'éviter, pour ne pas lui parler, pour ne pas le voir étrange n'es pas ?

Donc je plaind Trowa

Mais une chose me fait mal au cœur dans ta reviews TU MA PAS DIT SI TU AIMAIS LES COOKIES ! TT ze voulais le savoir moi ! Moi les cookies sont une sorte de meilleurs amis ! Sauf que mes véritable meilleurs amis je ne leur mange pas la tête

Mais dit moi peut être à tu un penchant pour les choco Bn ?

En tout cas je te remercie aussi pour cette reviews de toute manière je garde toutes les reviews que je reçois précieusement dans mon pc


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyô Maxwell : voila c'est la fin de Kyô Maxwell ! Je suis sur mon lit de mort ! Duo je te lègue mon chat-gay qui se prend pour une mouette (c'est véridique !)**

**Duo : cool !**

**Kyô Maxwell : Heero je te lègue mon bébé ordi avec tout les doujins yaoi dont il est gaver**

**Heero qui n'a toujours pas digéré que tout le monde l'ais vu tout nu : hn !**

**Kyô Maxwell : Trowa je te lègue Wufei, et toute mes peluches que j'ai enfermer dans mon armoire par ce que j'avais l'impression qu'elles voulaient m'attaquer !**

**Trowa : …………**

**Kyô Maxwell : Quatre je te lègue ma Playstation 2…NON JE VEUX ETRE ENTERRER AVEC ! Donc je te lègue tout mes DVD et ma théière ! **

**Quatre : arrête de délirer Kyô Maxwell**

**Kyô Maxwell : et toi Wufei je te lègue le fait de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir !**

**Kyô Maxwell : ARRETE ABRUTI T'A QU'UN RHUME ! Ce n'est pas avec 37, 8 de fièvre que tu vas mourir!**

**Kyô Maxwell : être ingrat ! Je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin des temps !**

**Rien de tel que de jouer les fantômes : Chapitre 3 :**

Trowa s'était réfugié dans la salle de réunion, une salle dans laquelle les G-boys faisait un brifing, ou encore c'était ici que les jeunes hommes envoyaient leurs rapports à leurs mentors attitrés. Il s'installa sur une chaise face à la grande table en bois qui se trouvait au centre. Il avait complètement oublié l'incident avec Duo et Heero, ce qui le hantait à présent était une tout autre chose.

JE L'AI BOUSCULÉ ! S'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers l'épaule qui avait osé toucher le chinois.

Et là, Trowa eu l'attitude d'un adolescent, ou plutôt d'une adolescente.

- JE NE ME LAVERAIS PLUS JAMAIS CETTE EPAULE ! Cria-t-il en se serrant contre ladite épaule. Finalement le châtain se ressaisit. Il devait écrire son rapport, et l'envoyer tout de suite. Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur. Il se rappela alors que celui-ci était hors service. Il devrait donc l'écrire a la main et le taper dans un cybercafé.

Il prit le seul et unique stylos dans le vieux pot à crayon devant lui et commença à écrire son rapport tranquillement. Enfin tranquillement c'est ce qu'il espérait mais le problème était que le châtain ne savait pas qu'il était la proie d'un pseudo fantôme.

Trowa devait réfléchir au contenu de son rapport, il posa son crayon à coté de la feuille qu'il avait sorti d'un tiroir pour l'occasion. FATALE ERREUR ! Sans doute poussé par une force mystérieuse le crayon tomba au sol et roula jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Trowa tenta de le récupérer mais le crayon roulait très vite le bougre. Le châtain se demanda si la maison était un peu en pente pour que son stylo roule toujours sur le sol. Enfin celui-ci passa sous la porte d'une autre pièce. C'était la salle de bain, Trowa l'ouvrit doucement pour récupéré son bien. Il releva la tête en vitesse en entendant que la douche était en marche. Il regarda vivement autour de lui et reconnu sur le sol les vêtements de Wufei. Le pilote 03 blêmit, n'osant pas relever la tête vers la douche. Il ramassa son stylo en vitesse et se retourna pour sortir.

La porte se ferma mystérieusement devant lui, se verrouillant toute seule comme une grande. Trowa ouvrit des yeux ronds, il tendit la main vers la poignée, pensant que le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'était pas la fermeture du verrou de la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, abaissant la poignée simultanément.

- Duo ! Murmura-t-il, une once de haine dans la voix, si je t'attrape, tu es un homme mort !

Trowa crut entendre un ricanement à l'extérieur. Mais malheureusement le pilote n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions sur celui-ci car la douche derrière lui s'était arrêtée. Trowa blêmit, il se retourna doucement, le plus doucement possible.

Wufei quand à lui ouvrit le rideau de douche, il essora ses cheveux imbibés d'eau et releva la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec le châtain. Le chinois cligna simultanément des yeux, fixant un Trowa pétrifié.

- BARTON ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ! Hurla-t-il en s'enroulant dans le rideau de douche.

- Barton ? Appela-t-il en remarquant la traînée de sang qui coulait de son nez.

Wufei attrapa du bout des doigts sa serviette sur le rebord de l'évier et cacha sa nudité. Il s'avança doucement vers Trowa et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Mais celui-ci avait déjà fait une syncope tout debout, il voyait et revoyait dans son esprit le corps luisant de celui qui hantait son cœur sortir de la douche et s'essorer les cheveux.

* * *

Duo, quand à lui, était vraiment mais alors vraiment fier de lui. C'était déjà un grand pas dans leurs relations. Que Trowa voit Wufei nu changerait sa façon d'agir avec lui a coup sur. A présent au lieu de l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il le croise, il rougira certainement tout en lui lançant un regard en biais ou un truc dans le genre. D'un pas joyeusement invisible le natté sautillait vers la chambre de Trowa. Il voulait lire son journal intime à présent.

- Oui moi aussi je t'aime Zechs !

Le pilote de DeathScythe se stoppa directement et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il avait entendu cette drôle de phrase. Celle-ci provenait de la chambre de Quatre. Il se faufila délicatement à l'intérieur pour voir le blondinet assis au pied de son lit, le téléphone dans les mains.

- Mon grand tigre sauvage… Continua-t-il, pensant sans doute qu'il se trouvait seul. Duo s'installa devant lui l'écoutant attentivement. Il put voir alors les joues du blondinet virées au rouge.

- Holala Zechounet ! Tu es vraiment un pervers ! Gloussa Quatre en entortillant le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts.

Duo arbora des yeux ronds, dévisageant le jeune homme devant lui. Il n'y croyait vraiment pas là. Quatre et Zechs ? Ensemble ?

Duo se leva doucement et pris congé du blond, il ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. C'était trop psychédélique à ses yeux.

Il reprit donc sa quête principale, la chambre de Trowa. Celle-ci se situait au fond du couloir. Il en ricanait d'avance, d'ici quelques minutes il découvrirait tous les secrets du plus grand silencieux que la terre n'ait jamais portés.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, la poussant délicatement pour entrer dans l'antre du pilote 03. La chambre du châtain ne comportait que peu de chose, son lit bien entendu, une armoire et une table de nuit. Duo farfouilla tout d'abord dans la table de nuit. Il n'y trouva que le flingue de Trowa et rien d'autre. Il s'attaqua alors à l'armoire pour ne trouver que quelques vêtements, rangé proprement sur les étagèrent. Il fouilla dans les vêtements afin de voir si quelque chose y était dissimulé mais il se retrouva bredouille.

Duo souffla tout en s'affalant sur le lit, mais ou avait-il pu cacher ce foutu journal cet énergumène ? Soudain, il se redressa et se jeta sur l'oreiller pour le déchiqueter. Malheureusement, il n'y trouva rien de rien. Il regarda sous le lit, une fois encore parmi les vêtements mais rien. A présent la chambre de Trowa ressemblait à un chantier.

- MAIS OU IL A FOUTU CE TRUC ! Hurla-t-il en assenant un coup de poing dans le lit. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il aperçut une bosse déformer les draps. Il souleva la couverture pour découvrir une peluche d'un lapin rose. Un sourire carnassier se posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il tourna et retourna le jouet pour découvrir une jolie fermeture éclair dans son dos.

- Echec et mat Trowa ! Ricana-t-il en extirpant de la peluche le journal intime tant convoité.

Il ouvrit le cahier à la première page. Sur celle-ci était collé une photo de Wufei, sans doute prise sans son accord.

-14 mai, je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme fort et fier. Sa beauté n'égale personne à mes yeux. Je ne connais pas encore son nom, j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de lui parler, lit Duo.

Il tourna la page.

- 18 mai. Il s'appelle Chang Wufei ! J'ai combattu à ses cotés, ensuite je lui ai offert un café en l'invitant dans mon cirque. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à sortir de ses doutes !

- 20 mai

Je fais en sorte de bien m'entendre avec Wufei. Apparemment il apprécie ma compagnie, je suis au comble du bonheur. C'est officiel, je l'aime !

Duo parcourut les pages, et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une photo de Quatre et de Wufei.

- 2 septembre. Tous mes espoirs s'effondre, je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers Wufei. A présent, je suis persuadé qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Quatre. Mes sentiments sont vains ! Jamais Wufei ne pourra tourner les yeux vers moi. Je ne supporte plus de les voir ensemble ! Pour ne plus souffrir, je dois m'effacer devant lui ! Mais je l'aime tellement.

- 4 octobre

Mes larmes coulent chaque nuit, je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Je rêve de lui tout le temps. Pourtant je l'ignore tous les jours, d'ailleurs il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper ! Wufei, je t'aime ! Tourne les yeux vers moi je t'en supplie !

- 6 octobre

Chaque nuit je vais à son chevet pour m'excuser ! Je l'ai entendu dire à Quatre que mon comportement envers lui l'attriste un peu. Je n'ose pas lui parler directement, car je sais que je lui avouerais tout ! Wufei, je t'aime

- 9 octobre

Le regarder dormir m'apaise ! Il est tellement beau ! On dirait un ange descendu du ciel ! Wufei, je t'aime !

Duo en avait lu assez comme ça. D'habitude le fait de violer la vie personnelle des autres ne lui faisait rien mais là, il découvrait un nouveau Trowa. Le pauvre souffrait énormément. Duo ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir comme ça les bras croisés. Il referma le journal intime et l'emporta avec lui.

* * *

Wufei marchait doucement dans les couloirs, soutenant par les épaules Trowa qui s'était évanoui à présent. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du châtain pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur son lit. Il découvrit la chambre sans dessus dessous. Wufei installa le jeune homme dans son lit et pris place à son chevet.

-Tu as vraiment une âme sensible Trowa ! Sourit-il,

Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bordélique d'ailleurs ! Ajouta-t-il en laissant vagabonder son regard sur les fringues par terre. Il retourna son attention vers le châtain allongé à ses cotés, il émit un long soupir:

- Si tu savais combien ça me fait du mal lorsque tu m'ignores… Je me dis que pour une raison que je ne connais pas tu me détestes ! Mais moi… Moi, je t'aime… Alors arrête de me détester s'il te plaît ! Murmura-t-il en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller.

Le chinois rejoint sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il émit un long soupir. Il était tellement désemparé.

- Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna-t-il en s'approchant de son lit, une sorte de cahier y était déposé. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer.

* * *

Trowa ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Un sourire béat s'afficha automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Il avait encore cette magnifique image dans la tête d'un Wufei sans rien sur son corps. Il se redressa doucement tout en songeant encore et toujours à cette magnifique vision. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit sa chambre qui avait, semble-t-il, était mis à sac.

Le pilote eu alors un mauvais pressentiment, il s'empara de sa peluche pour s'apercevoir du pire.

Il se releva vivement et courut vers la chambre de Wufei, il ouvrit la porte à la voler et découvrit le chinois assis en tailleur sur son lit, son journal entre les mains :

-Trowa je…, Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux

A suivre

**Kyô maxwell : voila en espérant que la suite vous ais plus. Mais une question me turlupine ! Maintenant nous pouvons voir ce que fait Duo lorsqu'il est invisible ! Il fout la merde mais vous franchement vous feriez quoi si vous étiez invisible ? MOI JE MATTERAIS LE MEC DE MES REVES SOUS LA DOUCHE ET JE FRAPPERAIS SA COPINE !**

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Tatyndra :**

Déjà je suis désolé mais le couple 1X2 est apparemment celui que tout le monde a choisi. Y en à même qui m'on fait des menaces ! Mais je te remercie car tu es la seule à me dire qu'un 1X4 aurais était bien ! MERCI DE TON SOUTIEN ! TT

En faite je ne poste pas la semaine mes fics car je n'ais pas le temps ! Tu sais c'est dure pendant la semaine (j'ai pas encore repris les cours) j'ai un tas de truc a faire genre caresser le chat, changer la mine de mon critérium. Ou encore manger un gâteau ! Ca me prend généralement la journée c'est pourquoi je poste le Week end

Tu pourras me donner un bout de chocolat milka ? Moi chui trop pauvre pour m'acheter des tablettes de marques ! Je m'achète des tablettes « goût » chocolat et ne me demande pas ce que c'est TT

Bref c'est vrais que nous auteurs adorons recevoir tes reviews alors je te remercie beaucoup pour celle-ci en espérant que la suite te plaise

**stellacel**

tiens toi aussi tu pense que les pépito vont être les maîtres de la France ! Merci de ton soutiens a présent nous devons établir un plan stratégique pour repousser l'attaque ! oups pardons je m'y crois un peu trop

par contre pour la tour Eiffel y a pas assez de personne qui me l'on demander donc je me doit d'annuler ce défit.

Duo : rhoooo la vieille excuse !

Et puis en plus les tutus rose c'est cher !

Duo qui lui tend un tutu : tiens on t'en a acheter un !

NAAAAAN JE LE FERAIS PAS !

Duo : bin pourquoi ?

Par ce que stellacel à dit qu'elle ramènerais son caméscope ! Je ne veux pas ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'a plus ! J'avoue que ce navet ressemble de plus en plus à un navet ! (c'est vrai que c'est dégeu le navet !) merci merci merci pour ta review c'est ce qui me donne envis de faire la suite

**Choupette :**

Kyô maxwell qui éclate de rire : non mais j'adore vraiiiiiiiiment ton pseudo ! Franchement je remercie t'a coloque pour te l'avoir donner ce surnom ! En faite dans stylos bic c'est le bic qui me fait rire, vas savoir pourquoi mais bon il y a beaucoup de chose inexplicable genre pourquoi Thoru dans fruits basket existe ! Pourquoi mon chat se prend t'il pour une mouette ect…

Bon je vois que le fait que Heero court tout nu ne t'a pas plus alors a présent je l'habillerais avec un col roulé ! PROMIS

Enfin on vois quand même les pervers hein ? Sachant que tu aime le fait que Heero ne porte qu'un tout petit torchon qui cache à peine l'essentiel ! Mais je ne sais pas si Heero nous remontrera ses fesses de si tot ! Dommage TT

**Catirella :**

9ans ? C'est déjà du beau bébé Hyperactive ? je connais ! C'est pas facile je compatis !

Kyô Mxwell qui se cache en entendant Catirella lui crier dessus : ouainn j'ai juste fait une proposition mais je recommencerais plus ! TT

Je vois que vous avez tous apprécié le fait que Heero court après Duo tout nu mais je ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi…(Kyô maxwell qui sifflote pour feindre l'ignorance)

Par contre ça y est ça avance pour le couple 3X5 ! Mais pour être honnête je ne connais pas la fin moi-même je pense qu'il faut que je mange un cookie ou deux pour savoir ce qui vas suivre.

Duo : tout les moyens son bon pour se gaver ! T'es une oie ?

Mwa : maieuh ! tait toi !

Bref c'est vrai que ça serait vraiement ignoble de t'enlever le 1X2 de la bouche donc ça sera un 1X2 merci pour ta review et bonne chance pour le bébé de 9ans !

Kyô maxwell version pompom girl : chui avec toi ! je t'encourage !

**seikyo no tenshi**

alors franchement tu as fait fort ! Tu es ma plus petite review et tu es celle qui m'a fait le plus rire ! Pour te remercier je t'envois ce Heero seulement habiller par un nœud rose dans les cheveux !

Heero qui s'enfuit : DUOOOOOOOOO AIDE MOI !

Kyô maxwell qui matte les fesses de Heero : trooooop mimi ! Oups désoler seikyo no tenshi mais ton cadeau à pris ses jambes a son cou (soit dit en passant j'adore cette expression ! T'a déjà imaginer quelque qui tente de s'enfuirt avec ses jambes à son cou ? Ca doit être dur !)

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait mal aux cotes !

**Naviek**

Kyo maxwell qui sent ses petits gateaux en danger : oui chef ! A vos ordres chef ! Lance Duo dans les bras de Heero EMBRASSE LE !

Voila je les aient mis enssemble tu ne fera pas de mal à mes petits protégé hein ? Je vraiment l'impression d'être victime d'un chantage TT

Et j'ai mis la suite ! alors j'espère que tout cela te conviens ! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN NE MANGE PAS MES COOKIES !

En tout cas moi mon pécher mignon c'est vraiment le sucré ! Heuresement je n'était Hansel et Gretel par ce que sinon la sorcière m'aurais déjà fait tourner à la broche ! En tout cas j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira merci de tes reviews même si c'est pour me faire du chantage elles sont les bienvenus !

**Sanzogirl :**

Bon je vois que toi aussi tu as fortement apprécier le Heero tout nu

prend une serpillière pour nettoyer le sol après que Sanzogirl et Duo aient si bien baver

Wufei qui arrive en courant : SANZOGIRL MA APPELER WUFINET !Kyô maxwell dit quelque chose !

Kyô maxwell : je trouve que ça te vas bien Wufinet ! Bien que moi je préfère Wufinou ! Enfin bref

Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta reviews mais une question me vient à l'esprit ! Tu n'es pas un peu suicidaire de t'appeler Sanzogirl sachant que Sanzo est un véritable misogyne ? Par ce que franchement j'admire ta façon de jouer avec le feu en tout cas j'espère que la suite t'a plus gros bizouXxxX

**Kitsune8 :**

non mais franchement quel mémoire ! Et bien je vais sans doute te faire du mal mais JE LA TRANSFORMERAIS PAS EN CAMUS MILO CETTE FIC ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA que je suis horribleuh ! Et je n'irais pas faire ma dinde sur la tour Eiffel pasque je suis sur que tu prendra des photo pour mettre sur le blogTT . Enfin j'ai adoré que tu me laisse une reviews mais y a un hic ! Par ta faute oui par ta faute j'ai la chanson de Dora l'exploratrice dans la tête ho rage ho désespoir ho Dora ennemie !

Je te fait un gros calinou et je vais aller voir la suite des animes d'Hades juste pour voir si on vois Camus ou Milo qui sait

Gros bizouXxX

**EyPi :**

Désoler Trotro mais encore une fois ton dialogue est limité Mais faut dire ce mec ne parle jamais ! (ha si dans les animes la seule fois ou il devient pipelette c'est en se parlant à lui-même)

Tu as raison j'aurais du faire en sorte que Trowa soit toucher par la balle d'Heero ! Wufei l'aurais soigné ! u sort un costume d'infirmière WUFFFFYYYYYY !

Wufei qui se planque derrière EyPi : dit pas que je suis la ! TT

En tout cas désoler je n'ai pas poster la suite tout de suite (OUAAAA UN SUPER JEUX DE MOT X3) Par ce que la semaine je n'ais pas vraiment le temps TT Si je pouvais passer ma vie a mettre Trowa dans les bras de Wufei et Dudule dans les bras de Heero je le ferais volontiers

En tout cas j'attend encore une review de ta part(chui devenu dépendant des review !) et bien sur merci beaucoup pour celles que tu m'a envoyés en faite t'aurais pas vu Wuffinet ?

**Iroko :**

Kyô maxwell qui arrive avec des cookies fait mains tout calcinés : tiens Iroko chan je t'ai fait des cookies pour regarder une fois encore Heero qui course Duo tout nu !

Wufei : il on l'air dégeu t'es cookie !

Kyô Maxwell qui est sur le point de faire une Death fic : VA TU TE TAIRE ONNA !

En tout cas comme tu as pu le remarquer Quatre n'es pas tout seul ça serait un peu dégeu pour lui Il est avec Zechounet ! En effet il a besoin d'amour ! Non mais t'a vu la sœur qu'il se tappe le pauvre ! Mais tout ça n'empèchera pas à Quatre de couvert les quatres autres (oua encore un jeu de mot chui en forme tuday !)

J'espère que tu aura encore le plaisir de me lire merci et remerci pour ta reviews

**Miss magenta :**

MAUVAISE LANGUE ! Je l'ai faite en moins d'un an cette suite ! C'est pas pareil que Yukito ! Après tout je devais te faire languir pour le passé de GOJÔ ! Gojô Gojô !Mouhahahhahahaha !

Bref par contre c'est vrai que d'être invisible ça serais alléchant ! Stéphane sous la douche Pierre sous la d…heu non pas à ce point

Aller je te fais un gros calinou ma belle et bonne chance pour la rentrée

**Nino :**

OO tu n'aimes pas les cookies mais alors qu'es ce que tu aime ? Les cookies sont les bébés des anges Non franchement je veux vraiment connaître quel sont tes gâteaux préféré ! Pour la rentré ce n'est pas que pour l'école t'étais réjouis de reprendre le boulot ? Moi je le reprends demain NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !

A enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien porter plainte à M6 ! En plus ils vont recommencer la nouvelle star !

Duo : moi je me présente !

Kyô maxwell : mais tu chante comme une brique

Duo : c'est bien pour ça que j'ai toutes mes chances !

Kyô Maxwell : effectivement en tout cas merci pour ta review elle ma fait plaisir bien que je soit encore et toujours perplexe pour cette histoire de cookie (ne lache pas l'affaire) Bizouxxx

**Olia :**

OLIA CHAN u tu connais trop bien tes table de multiplications ! En plus la table de 5 c'est la plus dure ! RESPECT !

Par contre je suis dans l'attente d'un truc de toi TOUT SIMPLEMENT DE TA FIC TT ze veux voir la fin OUAIIIINNN !Promis je te ferais une page de review ! TEU PLAIT ! Wufei aide moi a la convaincre !

Wufei : jamais !

Kyô maxwell : on vois les gens sur qui on peu compter ! è.é

Les pim's orange chai cro bon ! w mais j'aime bien les pim's avec mousse de chocolat ! Mais les gâteaux que je déteste ce sont les petits beurres ! Ya rien a mange la dessus ! BEURK !

En tout cas merci very much (ouai je sais je parle anglo français ) pour la review et moi j'attend la suite et fin de TOI TOI TOI ! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyô maxwell : Gomen ! Je voulais finir cette fic la semaine dernière mais j'avais trop de devoirs dans cette fac à la **

**Quatre : Tu ne devrais pas la finir aujourd'hui, tu as 40 de fièvre Kyô-kun ! **

**Kyô maxwell : NON ! C'est un challenge à relever ! JE DOIS LE FAIRE ! Pour l'amour des yaoistes passionnés !**

**Wufei : Mais il ne faut pas que tu te tue à la tâche !**

**Kyô maxwell, regard suspicieux : Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ma petite santé et même que j'ai mis un pull par ce qu'il faisait frisquette !**

**Wufei, sueur froide et qui en vérité voudrait que cette fic s'arrête là : Moi heu rien…**

**Kyô Maxwell, qui tousse jusqu'à s'en décoller un poumon et même que ça doit faire mal : JE FINIRAIS CETTE FIC COUTE QUE COUTE !**

**Rien de tel que de jouer les fantômes : Chapitre 4**

Le jeune homme devint pale d'un coup, on pouvait même croire qu'il allait faire un malaise dans la minute qui suivait ce moment. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. C'était sans doute une mauvaise blague… NON ! Un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Son secret serait encore un secret, caché de tous. Il secoua activement la tête, se pinçant le bras, se frottant les yeux mais non rien n'y fit. Il était toujours là.

- DUO TU VAS MOURIR , hurla Quatre à l'intention de la personne recouverte de talc qui admirait les photos représentant les deux blonds, sans doute en rendez-vous secret. Le natté releva la tête tout en penchant la tête d'un coté.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en sais trop , demanda le natté qui avait retrouvé depuis peu l'usage de la parole.

Quatre ne s'en formalisa même pas, il était tellement remonté après le natté que le fait qu'il retrouve sa voix ou non ne lui importait pas.

- NON ! Parce que tu n'en n'ignores pas assez , cria-t-il en se jetant sur le pilote 02 afin de lui faire sa fête.

Quatre se retrouva sur son ami châtain, lui maintenant les poignets et l'écrasant de tout son poids afin de l'empêcher de respirer. D'ailleurs Duo commençait à suffoquer, car le fait qu'il soit complètement mort de rire ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

- Je vais te donner un seul et unique avertissement Duo ! Tu n'en parles à PERSONNE ! Sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau ! Pigé ?

Le fantôme, entre deux suffoquement parvint à hocher la tête péniblement. Quatre fronça les sourcils et se souleva un peu pour le laisser respirer.

- Jure le moi !

- Je… Je te jure Quatre…, souffla la victime, tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Quatre resta un instant assez sceptique, il le sonda du regard une bonne minute, lui promettant dans le fond de ses pupilles une mort lente et douloureuse si il crachait le morceau. Puis le blondinet se ressaisit. Après tout Duo était son ami, il se devait de lui faire confiance.

- Bien, reprit-il arborant son éternel air angélique, si nous sommes d'accord tout vas bien ! Sourit-il en se relevant afin de libérer complètement le pilote de gundam.

Duo se releva à son tour, se pliant en deux pour reprendre son oxygène, il sortit de la pièce en lui affirmant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Quatre sourit. Non, Duo ne le trahirait jamais ! Il était trop honnête pour ça.

- HEY HEERO DEVINE UN PEU LA NOUVELLE ! QUATRE ET ZECHS SORTENT ENSEMBLE ET FONT DES COCHONNERIES , hurla ce dernier en courant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec le japonais

Le magnifique sourire angélique et plein de bonté de Quatre disparue en quelques secondes pour laisser une mine terrifiante d'un démon se poser sur son visage.

- Duo, tu es un homme mort ! Mais d'abord, j'ai promis d'aller voir mon Zechounet , sourit-il doucement tout en sautillant vers la sortie de la planque.

* * *

Trowa, quand à lui, ne se remettait pas du choc, il se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur de la chambre du chinois, les yeux rivés sur son journal intime, toujours entre les mains de celui auquel il vouait un amour sans égal. A présent tout était fini pour lui, plus rien de bon ne pourrait lui arriver. Il imaginait déjà Wufei le repousser à chaque instant de la journée, trop dégoûté de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il n'entendait même pas la voix du pilote 05 l'appeler plusieurs fois tellement il était submergé par ses peurs.

- TROWA !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa léthargie puis se redressa pour entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire le chinois. C'était, comme on l'appelle, le moment de vérité.

Wufei soupira tout en se levant de son lit, pour se mettre à genoux devant le châtain. Il lui tendit le journal intime que Trowa s'empressa de reprendre, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était ton journal intime, à vrai dire je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, le nom de Duo lui vint en mémoire. Foutu Duo !

Wufei détourna les yeux un instant, comme pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Puis il refit face au jeune homme, Trowa put lire une sorte de colère dans ses iris sombres.

- En lisant ton journal, je ne savais pas comment réagir… Pour être honnête, tu n'es qu'un égoïste et franchement je te collerais bien une baffe sur la figure (j'adore cette expression, c'est nos mamans qui la sortent )

Trowa baissa les yeux, alors voilà la réponse que lui donnait Wufei. Mais, après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? A une happy end comme les autres fics de Kyô Maxwell. Non ! Fallait pas non plus rêver éveillé. Il avait envi de pleurer mais se retint. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible face au chinois.

- Egoïste tu dis , murmura-t-il, tout de même ravager par la tristesse

- Tout à fait !

- Donne moi une raison pour prouver que je sois égoïste, continua Trowa, baissant de plus en plus la tête

- TU NE TE RENDS MÊME PAS COMPTE DU MAL QUE TU M'AS FAIT , s'exclama le chinois en se relevant brusquement. Celui-ci avait serré les poings, les larmes aux yeux complètement sidérés. Il tremblotait de rage tout en foudroyant Trowa du regard. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs relevé subitement la tête, ne comprenant pas bien la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

- Pendant tout ce temps… Tu m'as ignoré, tu ne me parlais plus parce que tu pensais que je sortais avec Quatre ? Alors que moi je tentais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne me snobes plus. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que tu devais me détester ! Alors que moi…moi…

La voix de Wufei se radoucit un peu, et la colère qui se lisait dans ses yeux ne reflétait plus que de la gêne.

- Moi… Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il d'un coup

Il fallut un peu de temps à Trowa de déchiffrer cette phrase, il se tourna et se retourna dans tout les sens pour être sur que Wufei ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre depuis le début. Il regarda Wufei puis se désigna du doigt pour encore une fois être sur que s'était bien de LUI qu'il parlait.

Wufei, qui jusqu'ici était triste, se mit à rire. Voir Trowa confus était tellement mignon qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire.

Trowa ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Wufei riait-il ? Etait-ce une blague ?

- Tu te moques de moi , questionna-t-il timidement

- Mais non idiot ! C'est ta façon de rien comprendre que je trouve mignonne !

Au compliment, Trowa vira cramoisi alors que Wufei se penchait vers lui pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Maintenant, nous formons un couple n'es ce pas Trowa , sourit le chinois en se redressant pour voir Trowa

-Trowa ? Trowa ? Trowa ? Trowa , appela Wufei alors que ledit Trowa était tombé une fois encore dans les pommes. Cela devait être son passe temps, faudrait même penser à l'inscrire dans le guiness !

Wufei secoua comme un prunier le jeune homme afin qu'il se réveille.

-TROWA ! TU TUES LE ROMANTISME LA , hurla Wufei

* * *

Heero, quand à lui, s'était allongé sur son lit. Il était crevé des conneries de Duo et décida que pendant que le baka n'était pas là il se reposerait un peu. Bien entendu Heero tenait à préciser qu'il était** habillé**. Il ferma un instant les yeux, ne se doutant pas qu'il allait tomber dans les abysse du sommeil.

Comme toujours, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer une fois réveiller, il rêvait de Duo. Dans ses rêves les plus secrets, il se retrouvait dans ses bras, il pouvait même ressentir ses doigts sur sa peau. D'ailleurs il faisait le même style de rêve en ce moment même. Mais quelque chose clochait, il avait vraiment l'impression que s'était réel. Sa peau frissonnait, il avait vraiment l'impression que les lèvres de Duo étaient sur les siennes. Heero rouvrit de grand yeux pour tomber sur…………rien. Pourtant son débardeur n'était plus sur lui, il avait quelques suçons par ci par là. Et que quelques boutons de son jeans avaient sauté. Pour finir il ressentait comme un poids sur son ventre. Comme si quelqu'un était assis sur lui.

- Est-ce que ?

Non, Duo n'aurait jamais usé de son pouvoir d'invisibilité pour le tripoter pendant son sommeil. Mais là on parlait bien de Duo !

Heero tendit ses mains à l'aveuglette devant lui, les guidant à droite, puis à gauche pour enfin toucher ce qui pouvait ressembler à vue de toucher à une épaule.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , hurla-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Duo se retrouva par terre, se frottant le popotin.

- Aïeuh, ça fait mal Hee-chan , pleurnicha-t-il, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues

ET ALORS ! TU NE DOIS PAS PROFITER DU FAIT QUE TU ES INVISIBLE POUR ME…

Heero s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Le pilote 02, croyant à un mauvais présage, s'empressa de prendre sa défense.

- Oui mais comme tu gémissais mon prénom, j'ai cru que tu voulais que je te fasse ceci et cela…

Heero rougit, c'était à peine si ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête. Il toussota et reprit constance.

- La ferme baka ! Tu commences à réapparaître !

- NANI , hurla l'américain en se ruant vers la salle de bain.

En effet, dans le miroir, Duo put constater que deux sillons, venant sans doute de ses petites larmes de tout à l'heure, se propageait pour faire réapparaître sa peau à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Je vois, l'antidote s'était tes propres larmes… , soupira Heero, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- HEE-CHAN, RESTE PAS LA ! CHUI TOUT NUUUUUUU , hurla Duo alors qu'il était déjà réapparu jusqu'au nombril.

Heero, pour la première fois de sa petite vie de glaçon professionnel, arbora un petit sourire pervers. Il referma la porte derrière lui tout en murmurant un « à chacun son tour ».

**Owari**

Et wala, c'est la fin. Merci à tous de nous avoir suivi, toute la troupe des Gundam et moi-même. Vous pourrez trouver en sortant les pin's gundam, ainsi que les poster, les tee shirt et votre Wufei sous Cellophane à la boutique des souvenirs. Je reviendrai avec d'autre fic soyez-en sur ! On ne lâche pas un gundam comme ça X3 !

JE VOUS ADORE GROS BIZOUxXx

Un petit mot des comédiens de cette fic

Heero : je l'ai trouvé stupide et sans intérêt ! Et j'ai bien remarqué que tous les lecteurs n'étaient que des pervers !

Duo : moi j'ai bien aimé la scène dans laquelle Heero est tout nu !

Trowa : Ben moi, je me sens un peu stupide dans cette fic mais bon ça me change pas vraiment de d'habitude !

Quatre : Moi, je préfère bouder ! JE HAIS DUO DANS CETTE FIC !

Wufei : JE NE PLEURE JAMAIS SALE ONNA !

C'était un petit mot des comédiens de cette fic sponsorisé par la foire fouille. (A LA FOIRE FOU OU OUILLE !)

Réponses aux reviews :

**SNT59 :OU DEVRAIS JE DIRE SEIKYO CHAN ! Je t'ai découvert ! **

Duo : non c'est Seikyo chan qui te la dit !

Kyô Maxwell : ne jouons pas sur les détails ! Bref regarde ce que je te ramène traîne derrière un Heero ligoté

Ze te l'ai ramené, en plus ça a été dur ! Figure toi que je l'ai trouver dans un aéroport prés à prendre le premier avion pour le Brésil sous le faux nom de Johnny Deep. Il avait déjà prévus de se marier avec un riche héritier d'un producteur de burritos !

Heero pas content par ce que son plans à échoué : hn ! .

Bref j'ai achevé cette fic et j'espère que la fin ne te déçoit pas autant qu'a moi

GROS BIZOUXxXxXx !

**Naviek :**

Kyô maxwell qui regarde en biais ver Naviek :mouai….si tu me fais du chantage mais bon je vais rien dire !

Duo : faut dire que le chantage à l'air de marcher sur toi Kyô kun !

NON ! MEME PAS VRAIS ! De toute manière on ne pourra plus me faire de chantage à présent puisque cette fic est finit ! I WIN !

Bon pour le fait que je joue la sadique c'est peu être un tantinet vrai mais comme tu le dit c'est de bonne guerre. En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivit depuis le début en espérant que cette fin te plaise ! KISSOUXxXxX

**Olia :**

Ma Olia préférée ! u

Wala comme tu peu le voir vu que tu as terminée ta fic j'en fais de même pour la mienne. Si on à les mêmes couples c'est pour une bonne raison ! (ON A BON GOUT X3 !)

A présente ne l'oublie pas j'attends ta prochaine fic ! vite vite vite ! Ton plus grand fan attend !

Wufei qui s'imisse dans la conversation : J'AI LE DROIT DE ME PLAINDREUH !

Je vois pas pourquoi ! Après tout tu sors avé Trotro ! Moi aussi j'en voudrais bien un mister mèche rebelle comme le tiens !

Moi je dis on devrais faire pleins de misère a Wufinou ! J'adore lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs il est trop mimi ! tu trouve pas ?

Bon en tout cas j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçu mais avec 40 de fièvre pouvais pas faire mieux !

Attaque POUTOUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXX X3 et a bientôt !

**Stellacel :**

Non ça n'aurait pas été marrant pour moi de me trouver en tutu rose en haut de la tour eiffel. Il fait froid en plus ! z'ai pas mis mon pitit pull…

Bref tu sais moi tu peu me critiquer je suis un auteur qui supporte tout

Duo : on lui a déjà fais une critique méssante et Kyô ken s'en ait jamais relevé !

Kyô Maxwell : sale balance ! Bref donc tu es nul en cuisine ? Voyons ne te sous estime pas c'est pas pire que ma sœur qui à voulut faire un gâteau Yaourt et que celui-ci étant sortit du fours était violet ! (Histoire véridique et le pire c'est que j'ai du en manger ! TT) Oui je suis maltraité ! Bref en tout cas merci pour tes reviews je te fais un gros que dis je un ENNORME kisouXxXxXxX et à bientôt je l'espère !

**Catirella**

Bien je vois que mon chat t'a marqué Franchement j'aurais trop voulut que tu l'entende miaulé…bref passons sur ce sale animal qui se sent obliger de dormir sur le clavier de mon ordi lorsque j'écris !

A présent je vais répondre a tes questions, nous pouvons supposé que c'est Duo qui vas mourir car après tout il vient de trahir Quatre. Chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire ! Heero quand à lui a voulut que je précise qu'il était habillé suite aux nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçut sur le fait que Heero tout nu s'était trop bien. chuchotte chuchotte je partage d'ailleurs ce sentiment et je pense qu'on devrais brûler tout ses vêtements pour qu'il n'ait plus rien a se mettre mouhéhéhéhéhé….

Heero : vous complotez quelque chose ?

Kyô Maxwell : non !...sifflotte sifflote

Malheureusement mon pc a besoin de mes doigts pour taper mais bon vu que je tape vite c'est pas trop un problème. Par contre la réponse a ta dernière question se trouve dans la fic Oui Duo est tout nu sinon ça ne serais pas drôle.

Wala merci merci et re merci pour tes reviews et groooo binoux ! X3

**EyPi**

Kyô Maxwell qui chope Wufei pour le forcer à l'habiller en infirmière : prend lui les jambes EyPi chan !

Wufei : TROWA AU SECOURS !

Trowa qui arrive qui délivre Wufei et qui va s'enfermer avec lui dans sa chambre

Kyô Maxwell qui fait la tête : bon bin t'en pis ça sera pour une autre fois. En tout cas pour le coup de l'épaule s'était un truc que je faisais souvent avant. Lorsque le garçon que j'aimais me bousculait je me disais que je ne me laverais plus jamais l'épaule mais c'est a ce moment la que ta copine arrive et te tape sur l'épaule en disant « COUCOU C'ES MOI ! ». Bref j'arrête de parler de ma vie super pas du tout passionnante. Pour le crayon démoniaque fallait bien trouver un truc pour que la fic avance non ?

Et puis au stade ou c'est partit la vie de Trowa sera courte ! Avant même qu'ils passent à l'acte il aura fait une crise cardiaque. Sinon Heero est de retour dans ce chap et Quatre aussi avec ses goûts assez bizarre pour l'homme masqué !

Wala merci de m'avoir suivit dans ce navet , merci pour les supers délires que nous avons partagez et gros bizouuuu

**Nino :**

Haha ! Quand même je savais bien qu'on avait tous nos péchés mignons ! Pour être franc z'aime pas trop la tarte au pomme je suis 100 C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T ! Bref pour ce qui est du boulot pour le supporter faut se dire qu'il a de l'argent au bout du chemin ! Désoler pour la suite elle a tarder mais on ne pas prévoir ce qui nous arrivera mais apparemment toi aussi tu as du mal a tenir les délais

POINT COMMUN ! X3

Mais au final si la fic se termine c'est bon En tout cas je te fais un gros poutoux et courage pour ton boulot ! Merci et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Iroko : **

Cha y est le couple Trotro Wuwu est enfin officiel même si Trowa risque de faire des rechutes à tout bout de champ. Pour Hee chan et Dudulle nous pouvons aussi constater que leurs relations vons s'approfondir mais je préfère laisser vos imagination débordante imaginer ce qui se trame dans la salle de bain clin d'œil.

Merci d'apprécier mes fics et de me donner des reviews gros poutoux !

**Kitsune8 :**

Et oui tu dois choisir soit je te fais ton fils avec Milo et Camus, soit je te fais ta transformation tu choisis super sourire machiavélique

Oui je dois avouer que Trotro est vraiment bête de ne pas avoir vu le subterfuge du stylos qui roule alors qu'il a UN CAPUCHON et que le SOL EST PLAT !

Si on a pas vu Hee chan c'est par ce qu'il boudait d'avoir était vu nu dans le 2ème chapitre. Mais il refait son apparition ! Heero POWA !

J'ai remarquer que j'avais l'impression d'être ton esclave TT mais bon ze t'aime quand même

Moi je vais te mettre une chanson dans la tête : AU DETOUR DE LA RIVIERE ! JATTEND JESPERE !

Mouhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhhéhéhééhéhé !

Je t'aime et je serais toujours la pour toi ! gros cœur neuneu neuneu

**Marnie02 :**

Ta review m'a fait plaisir sachant que tu n'aime pas plus que ça le 3X5 tu la lut quand même. Pour cela je te remercie ! j'ai remarquer une truc, personne n'aime Quatre amoureux de Zechs c'est pout ça que je trouve qu'ils forment un couple originale Duo et Heero sont à l'heure qu'il est en train d'approfondir leurs relations en tout cas merci beaucoups pour tout ta reviews, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir GROS BIZOUX !

**Miss Magenta : **

C'est fou dans une reviews tu as réussi a parler de Yukito, de Gojô et du fait que je sois la mère de Gojô

Pour ce qui est de la chambre de Trowa je comptais sur une fille assez maniaque pour la lui ranger ! Mais à part ça je vois pas du tout de qui je parle

Bref je te fais un gros bizou et je t'adore même si t'es fofolle . Désoler d'avoir été malade tuday

**Sanzogirl :**

Sanzo il est trop sexy ! C'est mon bisho préféré après Kazuki de get backers X3

ENFIN ! Une personne qui aime voir Quatrounet amoureux de Zechs ! Tu es pour ainsi dire la seul ! Moi je l'aime bien en petit cochon !

Wuffy est toujours sexy quoi qu'il fasse ze trouve ! Mais sortant de la douche c'est encore mieux n'es ce pas ?

Wufei : mais c'est de moi qu'il sagit ! Arrêtez !

Kyô Maxwell : t'a qu'as pas être sexy ! X3

En tout cas je te remercie pour tes reviews elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! gros bizouxXxxxXxXx


End file.
